


growing

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran takes up gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing

"One of the ferns is starting to look withered. Does it look withered?"

Gingetsu dutifully bent down to inspect the plant in its small red pot. "No."

Ran had taken to gardening with surprising alacrity, although considering he had almost nothing to entertain himself with while Gingetsu worked, perhaps it wasn't so surprising. What began with three plants had become a small colony clustered on the windowsill. There was also a small radio set up so the plants could grow while enjoying soothing music. There were also jelly beans scattered around the pots for reasons Gingetsu had not yet deciphered.

Satisfied that the little fern was safe, Ran beamed up at him. "Do you like the garden?"

"It makes you happy," Gingetsu replied, which was answer enough.


End file.
